I can't believe I found you
by Ashley Terror
Summary: Bella and Jasper are set to be maried when two tragic acedents prevent it. 140 years later they find eachother in Forks. Bella's neice, Becca Swan, happens to live there, as does a pack of werevolves, enemy of vampires. BcxJa BxJ
1. Found

I thought I would die. Jasper left to go to war years ago, and his friend just brought me his things. My heart was ripping into two. Now i will never see him again. I will always keep his name. I will always be Bella Marie Swan Whitlock. I remember the night he left, 3 years ago. everything he told me, every kiss, every touch. "_Bella, I love you more than anything. will you become Mrs. Bella Whitlock?"_ Jasper had said. Of course my answer was yes. That was _before _he told me he had to leave. war. He said it was his duty. Psh. Duty. I remember that day, 4 months ago, when Jim had brought me Jasper's chain. It was gold, with my name and his carved into the little plate in it. Now, it felt like if I lost that I lost him. I was walking out in the street, hurrying back to the home I used to share with Jasper, before it go pitch black out. Someone grabbed my shoulder. I gasped. An extremly cold hand covered my mouth.

"Hello, Bella. You smell very delectable this late evening." A very seductive voice said in my ear. I was paralyzed. "Why would you be out after dark?" The voice purred. "I am very lonely, Bella. And it appears so are you." His ice like hands touched my arm. " Someone will save me!" i said through his hand. Seeing my option, I sunk my teeth into it. At least fr broke. I screamed, the soud still muffled by his hand.

"No one will come for you. How sad for you to believe so. But may I introduce myself? My name is James. And its far past time for me to have a companion. So, Bella. would you like to shut the hell up and let me do what I wanted?" he spat. Silence from me. "Good girl. No screaming." He bit down on my neck, leaving me writhing in pain. I was laying on cold ground in the woods, and _James_ was no where to be seen. What had he done to me? What _was_ he? Why did he hurt me? His voice snapped me out of it.

"Don't fret, dear Bella. You'll be a vampire like me in just in 3 oh so short days." A what? Vampires don't exist.

"Your insane." But that was last I could say. The burning in my shoulder took over my body. The last words i would ever say as a human were " I hate you, James. I will kill you." I slipped into unconsciousness, but not before I heard his low, dark laugh, and him whisper"We'll see, Bella, we'll see." The pain. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming. It hurt so much. I was glad, almost happy, when darkness took me over.

.....3 days later......

Amazing. simply amazing, the things i can do now. Super speed. Super strength. Super self control, James had told me. I see him different in this new life,see the truth behind his words. The more reason fore him to die. It was for the best. He told me about this new life and I did what I promised him; I killed him for killing me. Fair trade, don't you think? Now, the only thing I can ever think of is Jasper. It is horrible. now, I have to move out of Jasper's and my house, leave this town. To be safe, I even have to leave Texas for a few years. I took a deep breath. Ahh! it feels like an iron was shoved down my throat. I looked around. a herd of deer was near by. I lunged, sinking my teeth into its neck. It was good. maybe I could be a vampire without being a monster.

JPOV

I was doing my daily rounds, when i saw 3 beautiful young women. None could compare to my beautiful Bella, of course. The smaller one came over to me. "Hello. I'm sorry but I believe you belong with us." She gave me the sweetest smile. Then, with speed faster than I thought possible, she lunged for me. Pain more intense than Ive ever known coursed through me. I soon fell unconscious.

-200 years later-

Jasper's pov

Groan. Another day of school at the boring Forks High, watching my adopted family be all lovey dovey. Being the only one without a mate sucks. I _had _a fiance, but shes been dead for over 150 years now. Ive been dead for 200. Living dead. I snorted. Edward looked at me, clearly amused. I started singing barbie girl in my head and he looked away. Bella Swan. I sighed. I loved her, but M_aria_ had to kill me. To replace her missing mate, James.

"Jasper." Edward called out for me in a voice so low and fast a human wouldn't know he spoke. "hm?" I asked dully. "New vampire. Bella W." The name hit me. Bella. W. W could stand for Whitlock. Bella Whitlock. Edward smiled at me. " There she is." he gestured to a girl across the lunch room, sitting at a table alone. She looks like Bella. I'll go see. With questioning looks from my siblings, I stood up and walked at a human pace across the lunch room to her. She looked up.

"Er, Bella?" I whispered. She looked at me, disbelief in her eyes. "No. No. No. Your dead. You got killed. Jim said so. He brought me your stuff." She nearly sobbed.

I looked ay her. I wanted to tell her it was okay. "No, maria killed me. Bella, what happened? Why are you still er_ existing_?" I sat next to her.

"Jasper." She said my name, softly, longingly. Her emotions where too jumbled to read." I haven't said your name in over 150 years." She said softly still. "3 years, 4 months, and 6 days after you left for war, I was out after dark. A man, er, well, a vampire came up behind me and attacked me. His name was James. I killed him after he explained to me my new life." She grabbed my hands, twirling her finders around mine like she used to. "Jasper."

"His name was James? Sort of a french accent?" I seethed. I was fuming. Please let it have been a different James.

"yes." She looked afraid. "Why?" She asked, looking sort of curious. "Lets go outside. We can talk there." She pulled me along the wall and out the door. "Jasper! Please tell me your real and I'm not insane and your not a figment of my imagination!" She half shouted.

"I'll prove it, Bella." I leaned down and kissed her.

**a/n I improved it. Happy?**


	2. Chapter 2

**-a/n-** **Thanks for all the reviews and story alert/ favorite story updates! and -K ()- don't worry, i won't think your copying me but i would like to read it =] Remember guys, if you can read it you can review it, and if you can favorite/ story alert than you can review! =] Oh and -Sheena Is A Punk Rocker- okay,**

5th period. I have 5th period with Jasper! Awesome! He sat by himself, so I got to sit at his table. He's nearly smarter than me, this lab we did he got half right, the half i didn't. Now, we were waiting on the bell to ring. We had 6th period together as well, Gym. I was memorized by his face. It was even more beautiful than I could imagine. I wanted to trace the lines on his face, but I stopped myself. He looked as if he were fighting the same urge. His eyes met mine and we both smiled. The bell rang, startling us both. "Oh!"I gasped. "That was only the bell, Bella." he grinned. We walked to class at a pace that was slow for humans, talking about the past 200 or so years. It almost hurt to let him go to the boys' locker room. "Don't worry, Bells, go in a stall and change at vampire speed." He kissed the top of my head and took off. "I love you." I whispered, knowing fully he heard me.

**_after gym class_**

"You know, Bella, I've never seen a clumsy vampire." Jasper joked.

"Oh, i trip one time trying to look human and I'm a klutz?" i pushed him lightly. His brothers and sister walked over. The smaller one, the one who reminded me of a pixie. She held out her hand. "Hello. My name is Alice." She looked like if she were human she would have blushed. "I mean, er, nice to meet you. I'm sure you already knew my name." Again with the embarasedlook. I shook her hand. "Hello, Alice. I heard some about all of you in Gym and Science today." I gave them all my warmest smile. The one called Edward smiled back, as well as Emmett and Alice. Rosalie glared at me like i was something to be hated. Edward looked at her, clearly wondering. Well, if he can read minds, whats to wonder about? "Oh!" I gasped. I knew why Rosalie was so familiar! Everyone turned to look at me except Rosalie. She just glared. Edward looked at Rosalie for a second longer and looked away. "So, Bella, you were Jasper's fiance?" He smiled.

"Um, yes. Before he well.... died?" Man, this was awkward. Jasper looked at Edward and glanced away. "Bella, why don't we take your car and you show me where you live?" Jasper suggested under his breath. Grateful, I puled him over to my car. "Old much?" he laughed. "Hey, it's got a personality! Just because its not a Porshe or a M3 or a Volvo doesn't mean its not a good car." I said. I love my car. "Whatever, Bells whatever." He said sort-of playfully. When we went around the corner to my house, his jaw dropped.

"Bella, are you aware this is almost the exact same house we had when we were engaged?" His voice was unreadable. "Yes, it is. That's why I bought it." I said simply, getting out of the car. "I've found one like it in nearly every town I have live in." It was true. I've managed to find an old fashioned 3-story house almost everywhere I went. "Wow." Jasper murmured. I smiled. I like compliments on my house. "so, had any girlfriends over the past hundred or so years?"I asked lightly, though it truly interested me. Why? I'm getting strong waves of discomfort from you." I felt my jaw drop. "What?" I said. "Oh, my special ability. Don't you have one, Bells?" I cringed. I haven't really tried yet.... "I do but it's still.... experimental."He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I met this really old vampire who claimed to have the power to identify powers. He said my power was to learn the powers of other vampires. And I'm like a shield. Like Aros personal guard Renata. And with practice, a bomb. That's the experimental part. We found a new born and I tried it. The power sapping, I mean. Instant death. I've never seen a vampire die like that. Its scary, Jasper." I sighed, which would have brought tears if I were human. "You okay? How many newborns did this guy have you do this bomb thing to?" He looked angry. "Well, this was during the war and his side used me as a 'bomb' to destroy the masses of newborns." He stared past me, his eyes wide with fury. "The mans name was not Arlen was it? Tel me no." It was. "It _was_." I stretched the was. "Was?" he asked, still uneasy. "He thought of himself as invincible. He thought my power would have no effect on him."

"So, you never answered my question." I said, quickly changing the subject. "No, but I traveled with Alice for awhile to meet the Cullens." He said, then looked up. "Bells, are you aware that we're still in the car?" He grinned. "Oh. oops. Guess you wanna see the inside, huh?" I smiled. I was still feeling pretty shook up from talking about Arlen Jasper put his arm around my. His power will take some getting used to.


	3. Chapter 3

It did take some getting used to. A few months and I'm just getting used to the fact Jasper knows what I'm feeling. Today Edward wants me to try out my powers. You see, the Volturri are coming. They heard about me and want me to try out my power on one of their guards. Alice thinks the will try and take me. Jasper said he would fight, Emmett said I could blow them up. Jasper almost jumped on him, it took me, Edward, and little Alice to hold him down. I don't blame Jasper though, he knows what its like for me to do that. How it feels. How it _hurts._So does Edward, Jasper described it in his mind. "Edward? Can I talk to you in private?" I asked quietly. Jasper squeezed my had and I nodded. Its a signal we've worked out, I say private and squeezing my hand is how he asks if its private for him. "Okay. Sure. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, we shall be right back." Edward turned. "No, we will be gone for a day or maybe 2." Edward grabbed my shoulder, and i shook my head in motion so quick no one could have saw it but him. As soon as we were outside he pulled me around.

"Whats so important Jasper can't know?" His voice was concerned. Or maybe I was finally picking up on Jasper talent........."Bella?" Edward said. "Distracted?" He teased. I stuck me tongue out. "Now, what did you wa-need?" I took a deep breath. "I need training. Mind reading training. Ive been working with Jasper on his power, and he said he would talk to Alice but-" I took a deep breath" but I don't want him to know about this one. Not yet, anyway. If the Volturi are really coming her because of me I want to be a help." Edward looked at me. "So, your saying you want me to teach you my power?" He cleared. "Yes, Jasper told you how I can absorb powers?"

"Yes." He nodded. "So, this training thing, how does it work?" Um. "Well, as far as I know, I do this," I took both his hands," and you try to read my mind." He closed his eyes. "Andd basicaly I try to guess what your thinking."

_**-3 Hours-**_

_'Bella, I did it.'_

_'I know.'_

_'So did you!'_

_'I did!'_

We spent the next few hours going over stuff, and then I wanted to try someone else. Edward suggested Jasper because I know him so well. _Why did Bella go off? I hope she okay. I wonder wy she didn't want me to go. Man last week was hard._' I went back to my own thoughts. It was so quiet. I momentarily unblocked my thought. _'Edward?'_I thought softly. He was about 80 yards across the little field. _'Hmm?'_ He answered_._ _'Why didn't Alice and Jasper date? She brought him here'_ He looked at me. _'Well, they tried it but Jasper was always so distant. He never was completely there. when his thoughts would trail to before us he would leave and go to where i could not hear him think' _Oh. "Im going home." I whispered, and flew off before he could grab me. I heard him swear in his head and run off to tell Jasper.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3 days. That's not so long. Isolation. I isolated myself. To keep from hurting someone. I don't know what happened. I just snapped and flung the couch into the wall. It went strait through. So I called Jasper and told him not to come see me for at least 3 days and I would not be at school. He did sound very worried and I do feel really bad. I found that if I try hard enough I can contact Edward. Today is my 3rd and final day of isolation, and for the past 2 days I've kept my mind open and every now and the Edward sends me Jasper's thoughts and I reply. Tomorrow is Saturday so I'm taking a hunting trip. I guess I'll leave in an hour or so. '_Edward.'_ he should be excited, this is the first I've said since yesterday. _'Bella!' _Edward thought as well as Jasper. So that's why it took him so long to think something, he made a big announcement. _'I'm taking a hunting trip, and I will be at school Monday. Jasper I'm sorry for the past few days.'_ Edward told everyone what I said. Jasper really sounds worried......... _'Tell Jasper I'm okay now, please. Oh, and that I think I'm becoming an em path.' _I added that with forced cheeriness. I sighed. _'Well I'm going hunting, okay? See you Monday.' _The last thing I heard through Edwards mind was Jasper. "Ask her where she'll be!" then I cut myself off.

........

Oh joy. Monday. What a joyous day. School. I don't even see any of the Cullens' until lunch. Its 3rd period. 10 more minutes, that's it. My 5th day of isolation was pure torture. 5 minutes. Jasper was one classroom over, I'll see him in 4 minutes. _Tick.... tick.... tick......._Ugh! 3 minutes. The teacher started talking abruptly, startling me. "Tomorrow we have a unit test on what we did Thursday and Friday......... i expect 100s." Oh! What did we study. The bell rang, and apparently this teacher had planning. Every student left and I packed my things at a slow speed, even for a human. The teacher left and I was alone. I darted to the front and grabbed one of the 2 keys on the desk, shoving into my bag and meeting Jasper at the door.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm getting pretty good at all this. Living with other vampires, being around Jasper again, people not staring at me for being inhumanly beautiful anymore. I did good on the test, only because I had the answer key memorized by cheating and looking at it. Jasper wouldn't have approved, so I didn't tell him. That was weeks ago, and I moved in with the Cullen's/Hales. Christmas was awesome, Alice really over did it though. New Years was shocking. Carlisle and Esme and left and we invited some kids from school over. Now, graduation is only a week away, and we have to move 3 days later. I believe to Alaska with the Denali coven for a few days, so I can meet them and the Cullen's can see them.

"Bella? Hunting trip tonight for me Edward and Emmett, okay?" Jasper said, more like a question. "Thats fine. Alice, Rose and me are bust tonight anyway." I said teasingly. "Oh, well then. Bye." He kissed my check. "I love you!" He called from downstairs, it had taken him 3 seconds. "I love you too." Only more softly. Alice and Rose came in a soon as I said it. "What _are_ we doing tonight, Bella?" Alice asked curiously. I held up my finger. "Sorry, I had to wait until Edward was out of range." I apologized. "Well, we all know Emmett and Jasper keep ripping their shirts, and Alice you just would like to go shopping so-" Alice tackled me. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She screamed, right in my ear. "My ears, Alice." I was still smiling though.

"Do I get to go?" Esme asked from the doorway. "Carlisle decided to go with the boys' so I'll be all alone if you all leave." I smiled. "Only if you're prepared to run all the way to New York." Alice screamed. "NEW YORK! Edward hasn't taken me there in years! Oh, Bella! This is great!" Esme smiled. "Well, i guess we'll have to were ur hair up. meet by the door in 2 minutes or so." In a whirl, we were all sdown stairs and ready to go when we head an ear peircing scream.

It was human. Defiantly.

It was voted I was oldest and more used to interacting with humans so I went to investigate.

Rosalie was grinning when she though I couldn't see. I opened the door and wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"What _is that_?" I spat, wasting my breath. A large wolf appeared out of the woods, flanked by 2 others. The source of the smell.

They were laughing about something in there heads, all they were thinking was-_ugh! the smell gets worse closer we get! _

"I can hear you." _Oh great! another Edward!_ I pulled my lip back in a snarl.

_Relax, bloodsucker. Jake, Quil, shut up. Blood- er, Bella, your great great great nephews daughter is in town. _

_A bloo- vampire is after her, and we can't protect her on your grounds. But Jacob insisted we come tell you Hes got a thing for her. _

Sam smiled a big wolfish smile._ Do not!_ "Looks like he does. But what was that scream?" The laughter stopped.

_Leah, another of us, got to close to the road while like this and a human driving by saw her. Nothing big. _

They left, and I heard Rosalie's laughter above all. _She still doesnt know when to quit, even as a vampire......_

"Can we go now that the things are gone? Sorry you had to do it, it was Roses idea." Alice chirped.

"Of course it was _her_ idea." I muttered.

"Hunting first girls!" Esme called in her motherly voice.

.....

I was in the middle of hunting when Bitch came up behind me.

"Bella?" She sounded like she was trying to be nice.

"What?" I snapped. I wasn't.

"Im err sorry for what I did when I was human, and for my friends and just for always trying to make life hard on you." She sounded as sincere

as ever. I wanted to scream at her, but I didn't.

"Okay." I said simply, and could tell she was disappointed I wasn't all buddy buddy with her.

_' Opps, sorry freak." Rosalie laughed, tipping my uneaten tray onto my lap for the 3rd time this week. I growled._

_"Aww, what are you gonna do, kill me freak?" She laughed again walking off with her little posse of whores._

_This was the routine for the next 3 days, until I grabbed the food and left, her laughing the whole time._

_I wanted so bad to break the face of the girl who every guys thoughts centered. I turned around._

_"Rosalie, don't get pregnant before you turn 16!" Everyone laughed, even her little whores._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**DESPERATE NEED OF A CO-AUTHOR!!!!**

**IM AWAY FROM A COMPUTER AT THE MOMENT, AND NEED SOMEONE TO HELP ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE SHOPPING TRIP (BPOV) AND HUNTING TRIP (JPOV)**

**THOUGHTS MAINLY FOCUSED ON EACH OTHER?????**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU [=**

**AND THANKS TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS, AND JUSTYOURAVERAGECRAZYGIRL [=**

**SHES AWESOMEFULS SHE READS AND REVIEWS ALL MY STORIES,**

**SO THANK YOU **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n co authors are -justyouraveragecrazygirl and XxXgreeneyesXxX (her idea this chapter)**

Damn car. Could it move _any_ slower? New York- 5 miles. Rosalie was as far away from me as the car would allow, so I found my self in the back with Alice, who was to no ones surprise

talking about clothes. And New York. And more clothes. I mean, I love the girl to death, but clothes? This was really just so everyone could be happy. Too bad everyone involves

Rosalie. I know I was being mean, and she tried, but she was stupid and a bitch and nothing noticeable has changed. Not that it matters, the relationship between us effects

nothing, and I wonder if Alice and Esme even notice. Edward does, only because he hears her thoughts. Jasper feels it, and Emmett is her husband. Carlisle seems aware of everything

and seems to have an answer to most every question.

Jasper.

Then name that used to send me into fits of pain now brings me joy. Except for times like these when we went on separate hunting trips, and when Alice and him go off.

He said there's a guy who does illegal paperwork, and Jasper scares the living hell out of him. If only the guy met Emmett.............

"We're here!" Alice exclaimed in that high, chirpy voice of hers. Groan. If Edward were here instead of being with Jasper, he'd of done the same.

Edwards with Jasper, and I'm stuck in NYC shopping with his mate. Groan.

"Well, this is a _very_good spot." Alice giggled, stepping into something like a Hollister, Ambercrombie, and American Eagle all at once.

Esme looked happy, Rosalie was already off with Alice, and I guessed everything in the store wasn't pink.

**Jasper point of view**

Damn hunting, damn Edward and his constant longing for Alice, and damn Emmett for thinking of Rosalie. _Everyone, _well at least Edward Bella and I, know what happens.

Bella worst of all. She gets subdued versions of each power, and once she read my mind before I thought what she heard.

Carlisle said it was like Alice and Edward mixed, and won't happen again, most likely.

Bella.

The only reasonable thoughts centered on Bella. Nothing before her, well in between the times I saw her.

That was all, Bella. All my wants, needs, hopes, desires, every thing on one simple name: Isabella Marie Swan.

Not for much longer.

Bella Marie Whitlock/Hale was about to be my world.

It was convenient that she used my original last name as hers, because that only made the marriage more real.

Bella Swan was my feonce, and she would have been Bella Whitlock if not for Maria.

If that little bitch isn't dead I will track her down and kill her myself.

I should have been smart, learn and kill like Bella did.

But no, I followed after Maria like a lost puppy, soon I was a Vampire Newborn War General Jasper Whitlock.

So stupid I was, I should have gone back for Bella.

But I knew, some where inside me, i would end badly.

Bella had been great even to my human senses, and her blood would have been the death of us.

For in a world with no Isabella Swan, there was no Jasper Whitlock.

"Jasper!"

I almost screamed.

"Edward, do that again and your a dead man." I warned.

"Oh, I don't worry. I haven't been a man for 108 years." He teased. "But really, its time to go." He said more softly. I could have shouted at these words, but I idn't.

"Find Emmett and we'll go back-" I didn't stay to hear the rest.

In a matter of hours, Bella would be my fiance again.

**Bellas point of view.**

My thoughts were oddly similar to those I had on the way to New York.

Esme would not drive this again.

We all do drive very fast, but Esme is the slowest.

So slow.

Jasper was home, and I was sitting in a car, waiting to see the driveway off this road.

Better yet, I wish they would let me run home.

After what seemed like hours, we stoppedat the house.

Fufilling my promise to Alice to put my stuff in her room for her to decide what I kept, I moved like a tornado to her room she shared with Edward.

I was counting seconds until I'd be done. Edward walked in.

"Bella, your feet look blurry." He laughed.

_I'll get you!_ I screamed in my head. _Jaspers already got one on my, Bells._ He re-plaed the scene in his head for me.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Jasper was waiting in the exact position I figured, trying to look relaxed but I knew he was tense.

He was up before I was to him.

He kissed me forcefully, better than in awhile. A lot like the kiss he gave me 150 years ago.........

"Miss me?" I said with a small laugh.

"Way too much for your good." Jasper murmered, his lips never leaving their position, less than 1 inch away from my face.

"Alice might kill me, I just barely got anything and nothing she likes." He grinned.

"Beware of the deranged little pixie." He laughed, pulling me back into his arms. This was all very familiar.....

"I heard that!" Alice shreiked. "You were supposed to!" He said more softly, leaning back so we were across from each other on his small couch.

"We should get a real bed..." I said quietly, looking to where we would even _put_ the bed. "Yes, and we need a room makeover." He added.

We sat in silence, the occasional kiss the only contact or sign of life. Usual post seperation behavior.

"Bella?" He said softly. I looked up. "Yeah?" He looked nervous.

"Aren't you tired of your engagment ring yet?" It took me a second. I played along. "Actually, yes. Do you have a replacement in mind?" He was pulling the box out.

Slowly, he took the engagement ring off, and replaced it with the most beautiful, breath taking ring I'd ever seen.

"Like it?" He asked, sounding as if it meant nothing.

"No I don't _like_ it, Jasper. I_ love_ it. Its the most beautiful ring I've ever seen." I leaned over to kiss him, finding him waiting as usual.

And so we began our usual post seperation routine.

**a/n, i wrote this in the middle of the night for you people, so love it damn you! **

**bellas great great geat great neice will be the next chapter,**

**what was her name? did i name her at all? tell ****me please.**

**you know what to do, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n well, this last chapter was apparently well liked. [= This one'll be really really long [=**

Since we saw no point in an actual wedding, Alice and Jasper went to get the official papers the next day.

All a real wedding would have brought was attention, which wasn't needed.

Not that I knew anyone besides the Cullens, and I wasn't up to it. Today was the day I was going to meet my however many great niece..

Her name was Becca. Becca Marie Swan. She was staying with Charlie her father, and he just happened to know Jacobs dad.

And apparently has feelings for him, and he broke the damn treaty the Cullens made by phasing in front of her.

Of course, he did it to protect her.

From some vampire who calls herself 'Justice'.

Justice decided Becca was coming too close to me, and since she was like an exact clone of me she must die.

Justices real name was Victoria.

She had been a Volturi guard, a high ranking one at that, and quit after deciding to kill all of the very last relatives of vampires after

her own great great great niece was murdered by a vampire.

Now she was after Becca, and must be stopped. Becca was much too valuable to lose.

Becca has a great ability to make people obey her will, and the plan is to change her.

After spending a night in her room, I decided to turn her when she was 18.

She's really obsessed with some boy, but doesn't write his name.

Rosalie knocked on the door. _Bella, I'm sorry but I wanted to tell you Jasper called and-_ I ripped open the door, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Jasper said?" I smiled, and she softened. I left the doorway, leaving the door open.

"Um..... uh....... oh, he said that Alice saw Becca leaving through her window, and then it disappeared. And that he loves you."

"Jacob." I growled.

_**Becca's pov**_

I groaned as loud as I could. "Mom its _cold! _I _hate_ it!"

"Rebbecca Swan! It was your idea! Stay till semester ends." Renee sighed.

"Fine. I have homework." I snapped the phone shut.

_'Can we bring yesterday back around, cause I know how I feel about you now!'_

"Hey Jacob!" I nearly screamed into the phone.

He laughed. "How'd you know?"

I blushed. "Special, um, ring tone."

"Gosh Becca, I can hear your blush." He laughed.

"And I can hear your grin. Can you come over? Use the front door, make Charlie happy."

"Sure! I'm glad you asked. We need to go somewhere tonight."

I giggled. "Okay..... give me a minute to shower and stuff."

"Kay, Becca. But no front door tonight. Bye baby." Click.

I skiped to the bathroom. "Gettin in the shower, dad!" I called down. He grunted.

I didn't need hot water, not with Jake coming over.

Getting out, I realized my tank top wasn't here. "Damn."

Everything _but _my tank top was there.

I dressed in everything but a shirt and, after checking for Charlie, zipped to my room.

"Jacob!" I crossed my hands over my chest.

"No shirt?" He atermpted to surpress an amused grin.

"I left my tank top." I found it and slipped it on.

"Darn." he pouted. "Oh, shut up and come here."

I flopped on the bed, and Jacob slid down next to me. "So... where are we going?"

His face clowded over with discust for a moment, then smoothed out.

"The Cullens'."


	7. Meet the cullens,

**A/n I'm writing a story using Becca's personality. NO I'M WRITING A BOOK! OH sooo hard. =[ if you wanna read it PM me**

**Oh and i heard u can get sued so here- I am not Stephanie Meyer, and do not own the Twilight saga, **

**wouldn't mind jazzy though.**

**Sorry if Bella is a little OOC**

**Becca's pov **

"The freaks?" It was a shrill whisper. "The vampires." I suddenly remembered. Jacob had told me about them.

"Yes." His voice was hoarse. "Bela Swan- well, _Whitlock,_ is your aunt from the later 1800s. Ask Charlie about her."

"Charlies aunt was a vampire? So isn't he?" I asked, confused. He laughed.

"Vampires can't reproduce. Or get older, remember?" I nodded. "Go ask about Isabella Swan." he told me, lifting me up and setting me carefully on the ground.

"Wait- before you go, lemme see your cell." I gave it to him and walk out silently.

_Crap._

I could only think of one reason why he would want it.

I cussed to myself as a half skipped downstairs. "Charlie? Who was Bella Swan?" he stiffened.

"Back in the middle 1800s your aunt Isabella was very in love with a man named Jasper Whitlock. He went to war and died, and Bella was heart broken. She committed suicide."

He sounded too pained; I decided not to ask more. He kept talking. "Neither body's were buried, and both disappeared from sight of death. Jasper was attacked and Bellas body was left in the woods, and was gone by morning."

_Vampires, vampires vampires._

All of it added up. The disappearances, the deaths so close, but only one thing, one thing that didn't.

Jacob said Bella killed her creator, meaning there was a lot of vampires out there.

I walked into my room. Jacob was grinning but the look that was surely on my face fixed that.

"Becca? Becca, honey, breath." I tried. "Whats wrong?" I bit my lip. It was then I realized it was trembling.

"The Cullen's aren't the only vampires out there. And if its true and Justice is coming for me, what wil I do? Your human Jake. She'd kill you. C'mon, we're leaving."

"Becca." He whispered. He said his next words slowly and carefully, as if not sure they were the right ones.

"Your so worried about one vampire your going to a house full of them?" I realized I was still shaking. He retch for me, and I fell into his arms.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So your saying the Cullen's don't scare you? Even the big one? The two unstable ones? The pixie? The bitch?" I glared at him.

"I've never met them outside school, Jacob. And the only one I know who your talking about is Emmett the big one. The rests nicknames are strange."

I wasn't showing it, but I was terrified. I knew two of the Cullen's were very unstable.

But which two?

And I also knew of my scent, so much stronger to vampires than the average human.

Like water beside wine to an alcoholic.

And I was walking into a house full of alcoholics only drinking water. Willingly even.

Damn I was stupid.

Jacob pulled up at a large mansion. I gasped.

"This... is where...... _vampires_live?" I gasped again. His face was hard, like Sam's.

"Yes."His voice was hard as well. The door opened, and his nose wrinkled.

"Ah. The smell hurts your nose, right?" He nodded, grimacing.

A very beautiful, almost angelic faced peeked out at me, smiling. "Who's that?"'

"Bella." His voice was strained. "Jacob, you don't have to come in with me."

His mouth fell open with a loud pop. "Becca, I love you and you think I would let you go into houseful of vampires alone?"

My breath hitched, then stopped completely.

_Love._

The only memories that brought back were painful, dark memories of all my near- death nights, the shock of ice cold water.... the wind on bridges..........

"Becca?" Jacob sighed. "They want you to come in." he whispered softly.

"I love you Jacob."

I got out of the car and let the door shut itself.

As soon as my foot touched the step the door flew open, revealing the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

She had long chocolate brown hair that was sort of curly, and had the best curves in every right place. Her face was perfect, but with a sharp edge that said stay back.

"Hello Becca!" she squealed. "Um." damn! What was that word for greetings again? The boy with bronze hair laughed, coming to stand inches away.

"Its hi." He whispered. "Hello, um, Bella?" I heard a low growl and then hot arms pulled me back.

"Oh come on Jacob!" the bronze haired boy snorted. "There's more than just Bella and Jasper. Nothing will happen."

He turned to me, "Its Edward, by the way." He flashed the most breath-stealing crooked smile. Bella laughed, along with a small pixie- like girl.

"I'm Alice, and that-" she pointed to the one with his arm wrapped around Bella's waist," is Jasper. Over there"-she pointed to the biggest one"Emmett, and Rosalie."

The girl in his lap was the second most beautiful person in the world.

"Um, Alice shut up." Bella said laughing. "I'm your um, aunt?" she said a little awkwardly. I smiled, and the tension faded from her features.

"I'm Becca, not _Re_beccaand whoever calls me by that name will get slapped, rock hard skin or not."

Emmett laughed. "Okay, _Re_becca." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Shes serious, don't make her break her hand." I smiled, blushing. Jacob spoke for the first time since we got here.

"I'm _seriously_ thinking of nicknaming you Blush." he grinned, and I was instantly happy. It was his real smile, not the one like Sam's.

"Well.... err... lets get to why Jacob had to bring you here." Jasper said, obviously uncomfortable. "Jasper and Bella." he whispered.

And I understood.

_Unstable._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**a/n- Well,**

**my most longest chapter [=**

**1. the Culens explain there histories to Becca, and stuff.**

**2. She is in love with Jacob, andwe may have an imprit coming ^.^**


	8. Alice is magical

**A/n loved it or hated it?**

**Jasper's point of view**

Bella groaned. "Jasper, did I ever tell you how much I hate the morning?"

Bella and I, unlike most vampires, aren't completely active 24/7.

We spend hours in the night cuddled together, just talking.

"Just everyday, love." I pulled her up so she was sitting in front of me.

Anger waves were rolling off of her, but oddly it gave her face a strange, beautiful light.

"You know, your very pretty when your angry."I grinned. She play shoved me.

"Why again, do we do this insufferable thing daily?" Bella asked with another groan as I pulled away from her.

"For Esme's sake." Bella hated school as much as I. "And now, for Becca."

"Fine. But she really should come stay over here this weekend. Ali-"

Obviously tiny feet pounded up the stairs. "Tonight?" she pleaded.

"Its Friday, love." I whispered in her ear. "Yes Alice." She forced a smiled. Alice chucked a bag at her. "Wedding present."

"Well, are we going to open it?" I asked, trying to hide my amusement.

"I'm afraid of it!" I bit back my lip to hide the smile.

"Why? Oh, well then. Maybe I might be as well."

"Who knows _what _it could be." I eyed it for a long moment, then sighed. "But I've learned not to anger the deranged pixie."

"I heard that!" Alice screamed. "You were supposed to." Bella murmured. "Okay, well here goes nothing."

Our mouths fell open in unison. "Is that a........" words failed her.

"It can't be. I t would have been to hard to..."

"But she _is_ Alice." Bella stated.

"But its too much! And where would she even find it?"

"Beats me."

In the bag was an envelope.

In said envalope was two high school diplomas for Bella and myself.

Also, there was a key taped to a picture of a house.

The almost exact house Bella and I had shared 200 years ago.


	9. THANK YOU!

I would like to send a shout out to the following people for putting me on there author alert!

Aliceheartless

Anna-xx-Banana

exactlymybrandofheroin1901

JustYourAverageCrazyGirl

kbrand

morganator9939

mscjbhsfb random spasm

pirategypsy

Poetrygirl98

psycicvamp

twilightdany

twilighter-lover

TwilightTaelor

Double shout outs to:

JustYourAverageCrazyGirl

kbrand

mscjbhsfb random spasm

Poetrygirl98

twilightdany

twilighter-lover

You are all awesome!

the first one was the people who have me author alerted, and second is author AND favorite 3

THANK YOU!

Aliceheartless exactlymybrandofheroin1901 


	10. Jasper hasnt eaten me YET

**A/n loved it or hated it?**

**Jasper's point of view**

"Alice! Alice! _Alice!_" Bella screamed. "What?" Alice snapped. "You dropped the dresser."

"Sorry, just having a vision here!"

"Where do you want the bed?" I grunted. I was holding the bed up out of the way after I had put it together. "Ummm I'm not sure yet." Alice sighed.

"Dresser goes there, table there, so put it right there." Right where it was in first place. "Alice, your a demonic little pixie."

"And you love me for it. Well, now I have to decorate so...... um, go and hunt." She wrinkled her nose. "But be careful, I didn't realize how close we are to La push.

The boundary line is that river over there." she fluttered her hand towards the window. "Don't hunt on the other side." Bella and I wrinkled our noses in unison.

"Never." Bella beamed and grabbed my hand. "Well, we hunted yesterday."

I grinned, understanding her meaning. "We did." I played along.

"So, what should we do?"

"Meadow?" I offered. "Becca?" she laughed. "We would give Charlie a heart attack! But I guess we should go and see her." she sighed. "Then meadow."

I grinned. "Well, race ya." I reluctantly dropped her hand. She sighed, mumbling something about how she didn't want to race without my hand.

We were at Becca's within 3 minutes. "Jacobs here." she noted. "I wonder why." I took in the expanse of the yard. "No Charlie."

**Becca's pov**

"Jake! Don't do that!" I drooped his hand. "You scared to shit out of me!" I looked out the window Jacob had just hopped through. I had been on the phone and mom was telling me things about stranger safety for some very odd reason. After I hung up, Jacob said hello in a mysterious voice and made me scream. That resulted in my flying off the bed.

Jacob caught me an inch from the ground. "Relax. I heard Charlie is staying on the Rez today so..." I squealed. "Jacob Black! Your wonderful!" Every day Charlie went fishing, we went running.

"Ready to go?" he shook his head. "I'm starved. But first, I need to ask your permission for something." he smiled slyly.

"Becca, may I kiss you?" He asked. I leaned in as he leaned down. I swore my heart was about to jump out. His lips found mine, and I forgot I was even mad.

I forgot my name. After a few slow seconds Jacob pulled away. "Hey! I wasn't done with you yet......" He grinned.

"Greedy, greedy, greedy...... but so am I." hi lips were on mine in a second.

"Hm mp." Someone made a disapproving noise behind us. "Stupid bloodsuckers. Go home." he kicked the door shut. "Jake." I sighed, disentangling myself. "It's my aunt."

At that Bella and Jasper walked in. Jasper obviously wasn't breathing. He looked like he was in more pain than norrmal.

"Why don't we go downstairs? Two large-overlarge- men and two girls in my room doesn't seem to work."

I hoped that leaving my room would help. On the way out he turned and smiled gratefully at me. I smiled back slightly. Bella laughed at something. "What?"

I was curious. "Jasper was thinking of the fact Jacob hasn't imprinted on you _yet_." I looked at Jacob. His face was deep scarlet. I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"What?" Jacob asked. "You look like your going to explode." A fit of giggles burst out. "S-sorry!" it was all broken up by giggles.

We walked downstairs and sat down, Jasper and Bella on the love seat and Jacob and I on the couch.

"I'm hungry." Jacob muttered. "Oh. Okay." I cast a glance at Bella and Jasper. They couldn't take their eyes off each other, like they hadn't been that close in years.

"Becca?" I realized Jacob had dragged me into the kitchen."What happened back there? You looked at the bloodsuckers -sorry- and then you were just all blank."

I stared at him for a minute or so. "Jacob. I love you. Did you see how they were looking at each other? Like being apart would kill them."

Jacob let me fall into his arms. "What?" he asked me. "I need to sit down. Lay down." I felt Jacob swing me up into his arms. I felt safe.

_Bella. I'm sorry. _I knew she could read minds. Jacob layed me down on the bed, the strode out. I wish he would hurry up.

"Bella, Jasper. Becca um....... seems to have fallen ill." Jacob was trying to be nice. "I know. Tell her I'm _we're_ sorry." Bella's beautiful voice rang up.

"Yes. Tell her we are sorry for our er, behaviour a moment ago." Jasper said a little to formally.

"Bye." Jacob said, then the door shut. My eyes were a little foggy. Jacobs voice startled me. "Becca." his rough voice was soft.

"Are you alright?" his breath was right behind my ear. A small shiver went throughout my body. Jacob took it that I was cold and pulled me into his lap.

I didn't object. "I'm fine....... I think." I couldn't lie to Jacob. His breathing was uneven, and very hot on my neck. "Jacob? Can I ask you one thing?"

"Anything. honey."

"Kiss me." It wasn't really a question, but it did get an answer. His lips kissed the spot where he had been breathing, slowly moving up my neck.

This time, when his lips met mine, I was ready. Jacob wasn't expecting that. I parted my mouth slightly, and he took it as an open gesture.

We broke apart almost a minute later, breathless. "Becca, I love you." Jacob whispered, still breathless.

"I-I love you to." I looked at him to find virtually the same look on his face that Jasper had, minus the longing.

We sat there until the cruiser pulled up, our plans for the day lost. When the door opened Jacob grinned and kissed my forehead. "Five minutes baby." and jumped out the window.

"Becca? You here?" Charlie called up. I sat up light headed, probably from my lack of food today. "Yes! I'll start cooking in a minute!" I called back.

"No need! Billy invited us for dinner!" I walked down and realized I was still in sweats. "Haven't seen Jake over in a while." he added.

"He was here two days ago! Jeez dad. Well if we're going over there I'm getting in the shower." I walked in my room and almost screamed.

"Jacob Black! What are you doing in my room?" He grinned at me. "I wanted to tell you to where this."

He through me the shirt and jeans I never wore because they were well....... to sexy for Forks.

"_That?_" He just grinned. "Yes, that. Hurry up or you'll have to ride in the cruiser. I'm going to get the car."

I turned the shower as cold as possible, never even touching the hot. Jacob was enough for that.

_Jasper was just thinking of the fact Jacob hasn't imprinted on you YET._

What did they mean _yet?_

They don't think that he would do they?

Will he?

I want to be with Jacob forever, but he doesn't get older unless he gives up being a wolf.

Would he do that for me?

Would I _want_ him to?

I was suddenly afraid of what I would do if he left me. I've heard stories of girls going insane and committing suicide over that.

Would I? Would I kill myself if he left? The voice in the back off my head answered.

Not yet. You don't love him enough yet Becca.

There was that word again: yet. Nothing big has happened yet.

Justice hasn't done anything big _yet._

Jacob hasn't imprinted on me _yet._

Jasper hasn't eaten me _yet._

I couldn't help but laugh at the last one as I got out of the shower. I wondered what would happen out of those three chocies first.

Well, not Jasper eat me, but me becomeing a vampire. I heard them talking about it when we were there, about if nothing we would change me.

But which _yet_ did I want?


	11. Ahh!

**A/n loved it or hated it?**

**Jasper's point of view**

"Thank your niece for me, for finding that excuse to get me out of her room." I told Bella as we left our meadow.

"Sure thing Jazz." She smiled. "What was it like, all those years, feeling _every_ emotion of your siblings, everything and you with no mate?" I knew she was going to ask that someday.

"It was.....torture. All of their emotions go to be too much some days, and would bring back memories, unwanted thought." I paused to scan her reaction. Normal.

"Most days all I could think about was you. Well, more precisely, our last day together. What we did, the way I kissed you, the way you kissed me. The way we both cried. "

I paused, trying to find the right words for this.

"I thought of the many days as a vampire when I wanted to go see you, but decided it would be best if I didn't because I hunted humans then, and even when I was human your scent was so strong. So beautiful."

Over the last six months I had thought a lot about what to say to her when she asked this.

"What about you? What did you do all these years?" I wasn't letting her know how much pain Maria had put me in, to keep me from ever going back to my beautiful Bella.

"After the day I was changed I traveled a lot, and when I met that horrible man and traveled with him, learning about my powers." she took deep breath, shuddering slightly.

"When he died I moved back to Texas and spent three days in the grave yard, hunting in the woods at day and laying by your grave at night. After three days it wasn't good for the animals in those woods and the humans were worried so I moved up to Alaska and met the Denali coven, I heard of your Coven, but this was probably before you even left Maria. But I stayed with them for a month or so, but I wasn't happy. I started getting really depressed, and only stayed in one place for a school year. I moved to Forks because Tanya said it was a good place, and this is my second time living here."

She looked down, suddenly embarrassed. "What?" I asked, setting my head down on her shoulder and kissing her neck.

"Nothing. Where is that demonic pixie? I want the keys." I grinned at her. "Don't be change the subject on me." but I let it go for today, I wasn't expecting what I got.

I pulled the keys out of my pocket, slipping one key in to her pocket and one into the door.

"It's perfect." She whispered.

"Thanks!" Alice called from back in the house. "Sure, sure."

"Now lets check out the bedroom." she giggled.

**Becca's point of view**

"Ch-Dad! Is it time to go yet?"I called down. Jacob rolled away from me and suppressed a laugh. "What? You make my room a little cramped. I like fresh air."I whispered back.

"It _is_ hot in here." he agreed. "Yeah Becca, I'm ready." Charlie called back. "Go get the car and meet me downstairs." I whispered and he kissed me one last time and left.

As I stood up and pulled my shoes on my fingers lingered on my lips, where Jacobs lips had been seconds ago.

Running a brush through my hair was hard but I got it done fast and painful.

I walked more clumsily than usual downstairs, and Charlie noticed. "You alright Becca?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy." I assured him. Jacob pulled up right then. "Do you care if I ride with Jacob?" he shrugged. "Okay."

I ran outside and got in the car, and in that few meters I was very happy there was no rain scheduled for tonight. Sure, the day had been wet, but the night was clear.

"Hey baby." he said as I got in. He leaned over to kiss me and I leaned away, no matter how much I wanted to kiss him. "Charlie." I said under my breath.

He laughed. "Charlie and Billy have been trying to hook us up since diapers." he laughed and I gave in.

"Jacob, if this gets me the sex talk from Charlie I swear I'll...." he rolled his eyes. "Charlie can tell it isn't like that Becca." he grinned. "Yet."

I groaned. "_Please_don't say the word yet." he raised his eyes brow and I explained my hatred of the word yet. He growled at the last one.

"Becca, none of those stinking blood-"

"Stop, Jake. Look at your hands. Quit before you kill your car. It was only if it was that or death. And who knows, maybe I would smell good." I teased.

"Don't mess like that Becca." he turned down the dirt road that leads to La Push. "Well, want to make it official tonight? Then I have something to tell you."

"Um. Okay." I began to wonder what he could have to tell me. "Where are we going to be at anyway?"

"My house until the game, then the pack is going to take you, Kim, Rachel, Emily, and Claire out for a run and the some stories." I smiled.

I loved Emily, Rachel and Kim like sisters, and Claire was so cute.

"Is Leah coming" I asked. "No, only Jared, Paul, Sam, Quiland I. We haven't done this since Quil imprinted" he grinned again and got out to open my door.

"You are the most amazing, beautiful girl in the world Becca." he whispered into my hair. "I love you Jake." I whispered. "Words don't even describe it."

He leaned down and kissed me. It was a soft kiss, it was very different.

"Aw! How cute!"I heard Paul say from several yards away. Jacobs hand left my waist, and I figured it was to flick Paul off.

Jacob broke away only because a rock got flung in our general direction. My feet momentarily left the ground when Jacob turned around.

"Want to fight, Paul?" Jacob said.

"But you might scare precious Becca!" His hands flew to his face in mock horror. "Becca?" Jake asked.

"Go ahead. I'll just go inside." I went to pull away from Jacob only to be spun around and kissed one last time. "Bye." we both said at the same time.

Before I was inside I heard them phase. I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous they were. "Becca!" Claire squealed. "Hey cutie." I picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Becca." Quil said, just a few feet away. "You trail Claire like a dog." I laughed. Catching the irony of my words, he laughed as well.

"Becca! Why haven't out been over in so long?" Emily demanded, pulling me into a hug. "Well, I did just find out my aunt is a vampire."

"Oh, so Jake let you meet her then." Billy said, coming in. "Jake! Paul! Get in here before Charlie gets here!" he shouted.

"Hey Becca!" Embry called. "Hi Embry." Jared walked in behind him, stuffing an uncooked hot dog into his mouth. "Hey Becca."

"Hey Jared." Kim came in behind him, Rachel following soon after. "Emily, Sam's house won't last much longer with all these boys in here." I whispered with a laugh.

"Yes1 Everyone outside! Go!" she shouted. "By the way, where is Sam?" I asked. We watched the boys file out, one by one.

"Sam, Seth, and Leah are the current running patrol." She said Leah's name with regret. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"There you to are!" Leah said, coming in. "We just got back, and Jacob and Sam are looking for you guys. Oh, my bad. Hello Becca."

"Emily! Becca!" Sam said as he walked in. "Nice to see you Becca." I smiled and walked out, not in the mood to watch Sam and Emily make out.

"Ewe." Leah said as she followed me out. "Yes. Ewe." I laughed, then found myself above the ground.

"Ground......is.....nice.....Jake!" He laughed and set me down, grabbing my hand to steady me and not letting go.

"So, we're eating then leaving, right?" I asked once we started back to the bon-fire that was already roaring.

"Pretty much." After that, Charlie got here and came around back.

Emily started dishing out food and everyone was talking and laughing. About nine Charlie said he was headed home, and if I needed to Billy had a couch.

We were just about to leave when the face that haunted every last one of my nightmares came out from behind the trees slowly. smiling wickedly.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Review, please!!**

**No update unless I get 10 reviews.**


	12. Its over

**A/n loved it or hated it?**

**Jasper's point of view**

"Justice found Becca." Alice whispered.

"No!" I yelled we have to-"

"She's on the reservation. Nothing we can do." Jasper said, grabbing me by my waist and pulling me down. "Call her. Maybe Jacob took her  
away fast enough. Alice can't see that."

She had the phone out of my pocket before I could move my hand.

"Becca? Where are you" Becca said something. "Have him bring you to us. Yes." Becca said something and hung up.

"Well?" I asked. "Not all of us are like you and Edward."

"Jacobs going to bring her here. The pack is chasing Justice now. She had people with her. The pack is trying to get her of their land so we can help."

She lay ed her head back. About five minutes later Jacob came in with Becca in his arms.

"Bye Jacob. I'm sorry it went like this. What did you need to tell me?" she said when she as on the ground.

"Becca, you know about imprinting?" she nodded. "Well, I, um, imprinted on you." she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Becca. Stay here. Stay safe. I'll be back as soon as I can." he kissed her on the lips, a long kiss, and turned to leave.

"I love you too." she whispered as he left.

She turned around, her face bright red, and mumbled something unintelligible about sleep.

"Sure Becca. Come on, you can sleep in here." Bella said.

She took her up to our room and came back moments later.

"They are so cute." she said sinking into my lap.

"Yes. Very." I kissed her. "Not as cute as you."

Rosalie and Emmett walked in. Emmett made a fave.

"Ewe. Every heard of the five inches rule? We are in public here!" Emmett said. I launched a pillow at his head.

"Hey!" Emmet cried, launching one back.

"Justice brought fifteen newborns with her. Bella and Rosalie, stay here with Becca, you two are best for her." Carlisle instructed.

"Bye." Bella said and leaned up to kiss me. I kissed her, dodging pillows from Emmett. She really doesn't want me to go.

"Bye." I followed Emmett and Carlisle out to where Alice and Edward were waiting.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's point of view**

I watched him leave to fight. Not that I was worried, it's just well, we aren't _ever_apart, hardly at all.

"Bella. What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing. Stupid stuff." I muttered.

"Lonely." said Rosalie.

"We aren't ever separated." I shrugged and headed for the stairs.

Becca was sitting on the bed, knees to her chest staring out the window.

"You okay?" she shrugged.

"I was a normal human a few months ago, then I moved to Forks and now my second family are vampires, my true love is a werewolf and  
a vampire wants to eat me!"

"At least you haven't died yet."

"Don't say yet." she groaned and fell back. "Whose bed am I in?" she asked.

"Mine.."I said with a laugh.

"Oh_. Oh_. Ewe." She stood up and walked over to the window.

"The beds clean." I laughed.

"So is the window sill."

"So.... you and Jacob are pretty serious, huh?" I tried to make conversation.

"Yeah. Can we uh go back downstairs since everyone left?" she asked dully.

"Not everyone went." I warned her.

"Who stayed behind besides you?"

"Rosalie." she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I am tired after all." I laughed. She was, though, and she lay ed down and was asleep in minutes.

**Jpov**

"Carlisle, we should hurry." I said as we ran.

"We are." he said patently.

"You just want to go back to Bella." Edward said from a little bit ahead, holding Alice's hand.

"Yeah, and Emmett wants to get back to Rosalie, and if Alice wasn't here you would want to get back to her." I pointed out. _And Bella and I are never apart, and it hurts her._ I told him in my head.

He nodded slightly. Only I noticed. We got there a minute or so later. Victoria was fighting Paul, he was said to be the most violent but not the smartest. I ran off to help him before he got hurt. Everyone else started fighting.

****

"Too easy." Emmett said, throwing the last peice into the fire. I rubbed my arm. After helping Paul, I went off after a newborn, and got bitten.

It hurts pretty bad. "Jacob! Let them finish up. I bet Becca's freaking out!" I called. He nodded in my direction and ran off, his tail wagging.

Emmett and the others were staying to double check and let the fire die down, so I left. I followed Jacobs trail, only because if I followed it I  
didn't have to carve my own way.

Bella and I need to get Becca out of Charlie's house for now, so the Volturri won't come there. I am not sending her to Jacobs house. Bella wouldn't either. She could live in the big house. Or with us. With us works fine for me, but Becca might not like it. Jacob reffered to Bella and I  
as unstable.

When I got to the house Bella was outside. "Nice plan. I asked her, and Jacob said he would have to b allowed in." she smiled.

"Of course he wants to." I rolled my eyes. We laughed.

"I missed you." she pouted. I picked her up.

"I missed you more. We have our own house now," I said.

"We do." She leaned her head up. "I love you."

"Love you more, and longer. I loved you before you noticed me." I kissed her.

"You know what I just thought of?" She said as I put her down.

"What?"

"The house I had when I moved here. It's perfect for Becca and Jacob."

"It is." I agreed.

We walked at human pace to our house, not caring how long it would take. It was only a few miles.

"I don't believe how lucky we are. We found each other." She said. after awhile.

"True love is hard to loose for long." I replied.

We were walking towards the rising sun, and Bella's hair was shining.

"You're beautiful." I whispered and leaned over, resting my chin on her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said softly, instead of saying I love you more.

I opened my mouth to add something but changed my mind. I scoped he face in my hands and kissed her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's over D=**

**Well, I have an Idea for a sequel.**

**Anyone think its a good idea?**


End file.
